First Impressions
by Hellion728
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are alone for the night, so why not mess around on the couch? Because someone could walk in, that's why. Klaine sexytime with an appearance by Cooper Anderson.


**Warnings:** frotting (clothed), handjobs, and awkwardness

Blaine groaned as he pulled Kurt on top of him and the other boy straddled his hips. He let his hands slip to Kurt's neck and hold him tighter, deepening their kiss.

Kurt hesitantly prodded at Blaine's lips with his tongue. Blaine opened his mouth and let Kurt's tongue slip inside. They both let out breathy sighs as their tongues met, sliding unhurriedly against each other.

They had all the time in the world to re-explore each other's mouths—and each other's bodies.

Blaine's parents were out again and weren't going to be back until late the next night. Kurt had told his dad that he was going to stay at Blaine's that night. Burt had found out about them having sex and had surprisingly been pretty cool about it.

"As long as you're being careful, being safe, getting your school work done, and I don't see and/or hear it, I can't really mind." Kurt and Blaine had almost been dying with embarrassment when Burt had walked in with Blaine's hand petting Kurt's skinny jean clad crotch. But then Burt had insisted on sitting the two of them down and talking to them about it. "You're both pretty much adults and you're both mature enough to make your own decisions. Just…. Be more careful about where you do stuff, okay? I don't want to wear a blindfold every time I walk in the house because you two are doin' it against the wall again."

Which meant that for the next thirty hours, it was just the two of them, in a large, empty house with one of their stores of lubricant and condoms.

Admittedly, if they decided they were going to use said lube and condoms, starting to make-out on the couch probably wasn't the best idea—everything was upstairs in Blaine's room, and there was no way that they would have the patience to traipse up there and get them.

As if thinking this exact thing, Kurt pulled away gently, hovering just above Blaine's mouth. "What, um…. What did you want to do?"

Blaine licked his lips and they tasted of Kurt. He swallowed heavily, wanting Kurt's mouth back on his. "Whatever you want. Although we should probably keep it somewhat tame, with everything not readily available."

Kurt nodded in agreement, leaning down to peck Blaine on the lips. "Tame, like what?" he asked, bending his head to kiss at Blaine's jaw.

Smiling, Blaine slipped one of his hands from Kurt's neck down to his hip. Gripping it hard to keep Kurt in place, Blaine thrust up, connecting their growing erections. They both let out a moan, Kurt's head dropping to Blaine's chest.

"Tame like this?" Blaine asked, rocking his hips up again, this time pulling Kurt down a little to meet him.

Kurt whimpered as their clothed groins slid against each other. He started rocking his hips down as he lifted his head to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, stroking his thumb over Kurt's jaw. They were still at that point that they weren't entirely sure what was okay and what wasn't.

"So okay," Kurt breathed before kissing Blaine again.

After a sloppy moment, they set up a steady rhythm, Blaine thrusting up into Kurt and Kurt continuously sliding against Blaine. It was a little awkward to keep up, but it felt so amazing.

Their speed picked up as they became completely hard against each other, desperate for more friction. Their lips became sloppy against each other, their breath hash.

"Can I touch you? Blaine asked, needing to feel Kurt in his hand.

Kurt nodded fervently, breathing out a "yes" before resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine licked his lips again, something that was becoming a habit after kissing Kurt, a subconscious need to continue tasting him. Without stilling the movements of his hips, Blaine slipped his hand down Kurt's chest, across his stomach, and finally let them both rest on the button of Kurt's jeans. He paused to turn his head and kissed Kurt's temple before undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

Kurt whimpered as the constriction around his cock eased, but he still needed more. He pushed his hips forward, desperate for Blaine to take him in his hand.

"I love you," Blaine murmured as he moved one hand to pull Kurt free of his boxer briefs.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's collar bone. "I love you too," he replied airily as Blaine finally gripped him. As Blaine began stroking, Kurt turned his head and began to suck on Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned, his hips continuing to rock against Kurt as he stroked him. His free hand had somehow wound its way past Kurt's hip and was now firmly cupping Kurt's ass, pushing him into Blaine's thrusts.

Kurt was whimpering above him and Blaine let his head roll back as he groaned. Kurt felt so amazing in his hand, his ass was amazing, and oh, god, what he was doing to his neck….

"Blaine," Kurt whispered out in a way that Blaine knew he was close.

"I know," Blaine replied, speeding up his strokes and taking extra time to line up his hips better against Kurt. "Almost, baby."

"Oh god!"

Both boys jumped, almost falling off the couch. Blaine sat up, quickly removing has hands from Kurt's ass and cock. He whipped his head around to look at the doorway, his face reddening and his eyes going wide.

"Cooper!"

Kurt had managed to tuck himself back in to his underwear and was holding his pants closed with his hands. He was still straddling Blaine and pressed close to him in an attempt to hide from whoever had walked in on them. When he heard Blaine say the other's name he thought he was going to die. Cautiously, he peeked from around Blaine to the other person in the room.

Blaine's older brother stood there, eyes as wide as Kurt and Blaine's. A silence hung over them for a second before Cooper's face split into a wide grin, mischief creeping in to his eyes.

"So…. Finally gotten to the good part of the relationship, I see."

"Cooper!"

Cooper laughed, putting his hand on his hips. "You know, you guys should really be more careful about this stuff. I mean, anyone could have walked in."

"Yeah, well, no one was supposed to," Blaine said darkly. "Mom and dad are out for the night and you're supposed to be in Chicago until your break."

Copper just kept smiling at them. "I decided I would start my break from this semester early," he said, taking a few exaggerated steps in to the room.

Kurt shrunk closer to Blaine as he tried to fumble with his pants to get them refastened. He managed to get them buttoned, but to zip them he would have to stand up—which was definitely not an option right now.

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He just _really_ wanted to zip his pants up. He felt so exposed right now. Blaine's brother had walked in on them and probably seen his…. Oh god.

Blaine glanced Kurt and then back to Cooper. "Coop, I'm really glad to see you, but could you give us _one minute_ and then we'll talk?"

Cooper laughed, his eyes still shinning. "Oh course, Blainey. Just make sure to wash your hands."

He left, leaving Blaine blushing furiously and Kurt wanting nothing more than to crawl in to the couch cushions and die. Blaine kept an eye on the doorway and when he was sure Cooper was far away he nudged Kurt gently.

"He's gone," he said with a sigh.

Kurt lifted his head, glancing around the room. He slid off of Blaine's lap and stood, pulling up his zipper as he did so.

"Oh my god, that was horrifying," Kurt said and Blaine stood beside him. "He probably saw…." Blaine gave him a slightly questioning look. "You know," Kurt emphasized, glancing down briefly. "He probably _saw_."

Blaine's eyes went wide as that sank in. "Oh my god, Kurt," he said hurriedly. "I am so sorry! I swear I didn't know he was coming down! He's supposed to be at college in Chicago right now!"

Kurt couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "It's not your fault, Blaine."

Blaine sighed, running his hands through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something but a voice from another room cut him off.

"It's been more than a minute!" Cooper called. "I'm in the kitchen! You guys can either come in here or I'm going back in there. Either way, I think I deserve a proper introduction to your boyfriend, Blaine."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "Demanding, isn't he?"

"Very," Blaine agreed, even though a smile was forming on his lips. "But he's not kidding. He won't let us get away from this easily. Might as well get it over with."

Kurt took a deep breath and took Blaine's hand. "Okay," he agreed. "Let's go get it over with then."

Blaine leaned up and quickly pecked Kurt on the lips before pulling him toward the doorway. Like it or not, Blaine had to go introduce Kurt to his brother—hopefully this time with a lot less dick and humiliation.


End file.
